Halloween Hoopla
by MichiruShojo
Summary: It's the Halloween Party! Hilarity ensues! Rating there for a reason. EO and FM slash. Happy Halloween!


Halloween Hoopla

Couples:

Fin/Munch

Elliot/Olivia

Summary:

It's the office Halloween party! Everyone's in costume, and hilarity ensues!

Rated 'M' for an erotic Fin/Munch scene. Don't like, don't read.

DISCLAIMER:

Dick Wolf owns, I covet. Don't sue, as I have nothing to offer.

It was Halloween, 9 am. Dr. Warner was getting ready to perform an autopsy. She noticed that the corpse was in a box this time instead of covered on the table. A little confused, but ready to do her jobs, she snapped on some gloves and put her hands on the lid.

"BOO!"

Warner shrieked at the sight of the body popping up from the box and grinning. "Did I get you?" He asked.

She was still breathing heavily, but panted, "Stabler! You scared me half to death!"

"Happy Halloween!" Elliot laughed and got out of the box. He beckoned the nurse to bring in the real body.

"Sorry, Doc. He made me do it." The nurse chuckled.

* * *

Olivia was by the coffee machine when Fin came up. "When did Cragen say the party would be?"

"Nine, here in the precinct. Are you and John gonna be there?"

"Yup. We even got our costumes."

George Huang walked in with Casey. "George, are you gonna come?"

"If all goes well." George giggled. Fin rolled his eyes.

"Who's coming?" John walked in.

Elliot snorted. "Elliot." Fin warned, looking at him.

"Sorry."

"We're coming."

"Coming where?"

Elliot snorted again. "Elliot, for fuck's sake!" Fin said.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Where are we coming? Er…going?" John asked.

"Oh, God!" Elliot laughed. "I'm just gonna crawl somewhere and die."

George smiled. "Steven wants John to come."

Fin glared at George. Elliot started laughing. "So does Olivia."

She blushed. "Elliot!"

Fin turned to Elliot. "Elliot, leave John alone!" He pointed to George. "And YOU keep your mental hands off!"

"Is everyone deliberately trying to confuse me?" John cried.

George came and put an arm around him. "Oh, John, it's very simple! There's a party at the precinct tonight, we're going. Steven thinks about you naked, Fin's pissed. Olivia thinks about you naked, Fin's pissed. Excellent coffee by the way."

John blinked and went to his desk to work.

* * *

Fin wore a brown suit with some faux fur linings and makeup to go as the Wolfman. Elliot and Olivia were by the punchbowl, as Frankenstein and his bride.

"You make a good Frankenstein." Fin said. "Very stiff."

Olivia snorted. "Oh, don't start that again!" Elliot sighed.

"Hello, my minions of the night." A voice called.

They turned to see John in a lovely satin Dracula costume, complete with cape. John smiled to show his fangs. Fin walked up to him. "Bite me." He breathed.

"Later, dahrlink."

"Who else is coming?" Elliot asked.

"Um…we're waiting on George and Steven. Casey and Adam will be here too, and…has anybody seen Cragen?"

As if on cue, Cragen came out of his office. "Who loves ya, baby?"

They all started laughing hysterically. Cragen was dressed as Kojak, complete with lollipop. "That's brilliant!" Fin gasped, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's brilliant?" Casey asked, as Adam and her came in dressed as medieval

prince and princess. Then she saw Cragen and burst out laughing. "Ask a stupid question!"

Steven came in, dressed in a sailor suit. He cocked a salute. Elliot scoffed. "You look like the kid on the Cracker Jacks box!"

He smirked and held out his arms to the empty door. "Gentlemen, may I introduce…the good Dr. Huang. Or as you might recognize him, Angel."

George twirled into the room, dressed as Angel Schunard from Rent. Olivia whistled as Elliot laughed.

"Today for you, tomorrow for me!" George said, rather flamboyantly. "Happy Halloween!"

Fin grinned. "I saw that movie. You look just like her…uh, him."

Olivia grabbed a glass of punch, and noticed something strange about it. She shrugged it off. Maybe it was just the sugar.

* * *

Soon, George was sitting on Elliot's desk, surrounded by the guys. "I usually wear this when I go to Pride, or for the drag nights."

John laughed. "What's your drag name?"

George smiled at him. "There's a universal way of finding a drag name. You just take the name of your first pet, and the first street you lived on." He sipped his punch. "Shu Shu Fontana."

Steven grinned. "Sweetie Masterson." He looked to John.

John giggled. "Okay, what the hell. Sugar Brownington."

Fin laughed. "Alright, I'll give. Sandy Aspendale."

They all looked to Elliot. "I really hope I get too drunk to remember this." He sighed. "Honeycakes Johnson."

They all howled with laughter. Cragen came up. "Hey, Captain! What's your drag name? First pet and first street."

"Uh…Glenn 125th."

George shook his head. "We can't all be fabulous."

Olivia came up and grabbed Elliot in a kiss. "Hey, baby." She slurred. "You look hot."

John rolled his eyes. "She's three sheets to the wind." He reached into the candy bucket and pulled out a Cherry Tootsie Pop. Unwrapping it and sucking it in, he noticed Fin looking at him. He got an idea.

John put on a real show. Licking it all around before sucking half of it into his mouth and sucking…licking his lips and sucking it slowly. He tried to make it as erotic as possible. He looked to Fin, who looked like he was ready to burst. John went in for the kill, sucking it as hard as he could before biting gently at the tip.

Fin got up and grabbed John by the hand, dragging him away. The lollipop fell on the desk with a small cracking noise. John grinned. This had gone exactly as planned.

* * *

They went into the unisex bathroom and locked the door. Fin slammed John against the wall and kissed him. John pushed his head back and sucked his neck, biting it with his fangs gently.

Fin groaned and felt for John's hardness through his slacks. He began to undo his belt, and John let go of his neck, panting.

"Do you need to play catch-up?"

John nodded. "Yes…please."

Fin sank to his knees and let the slacks and underwear fall to the floor. He wrapped his hands around John's buttocks and sucked him in, John's hands threading into his hair. "Oh, God, Fin…oh, don't stop…just like that…Oda, now! Fuck me now!"

Fin let it go and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tube of lube. "You had this planned, didn't you?" John laughed breathlessly.

Fin grinned and greased himself up before positioning himself at John's entrance. "You better hold onto something, John."

John knew what that meant. And he was gonna like it a lot. He braced himself against one of the walls as Fin rammed into him, zero to sixty in NO seconds.

John began to pant and moan as Fin placed his hands on his hips and began thrusting. "Oh, Oda…Oh, just like that, oh, you fuck me so fucking good, mmm…"

Fin reached his hand out to stroke John's cock gently. John let out a strangled cry. "ODA! I'm not gonna last if you keep that up."

Fin went in for the kill, ramming into him hard and fast as he pumped John's cock furiously. John cried out in pleasure as he came hard against the wall, and Fin emptied into him. They collapsed somewhat gently onto the floor, panting heavily.

John leaned into Fin. "That was great...love you."

"You too." A quick kiss, and then Fin groaned.

"What?"

He pointed to the wall. "We gotta clean up your mess."

"Worth it." John kissed him again.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

Olivia was sitting at her desk with a look that wanted to kill. "Bad hangover." Elliot whispered to John and Fin.

Cragen got up and went to the bathroom. He took two steps in and they heard him shout, "What the hell?! It smells like SEX in here!"

John and Fin collapsed against each other in a fit of giggles. Elliot sent them out to canvas before Cragen came back.

On the way out, John said to Fin, "I guess we didn't mask the smell."

"George said the same thing happened in the F.B.I bathroom." Fin smirked. "Of course, we should have expected that from Shu Shu and Sweetie."

-THE END-


End file.
